Just a Dream
by iska-omori
Summary: Oneshot to the song Just a Dream by Nelly. Juelie lives in Minnesota and regrets never getting to know James before he was famous. Fluffy. Might be turned into a full blown story. Rating may be changed in that case.


Hey! This is the oneshot I briefly mentioned in a chapter of _**Kissing is Harmless Right**?_

It's a oneshot of the new Nelly song Just a Dream, as the title says it is.

This is a girl named Juelie's (like Julie) point of view towards James. So in the song when it says her, just mentally substitute him or he or his.

* * *

**WARNING:**This probably blows. I know, I just had to get it off my mind though.

* * *

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me._  
_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_  
_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream._  
_So I travel back, down that road._  
_Who she come back? No one knows._  
_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_.

* * *

I was watching TV when I saw them. More of, I saw him. He was with his three best friends dancing and singing it up in Times Square. I pulled my blanket tighter against my chest and sighed. I tried not to remember to much about him.

We could have been the cutest couple ever. But then he left, and got famous over night.

I never ever had the chance to talk to him. He probably didn't even know my name.

We were only just my dream.

Will he come back? Doubt it. He's famous now, he'll probably just have his dad fly out to LA to see him during the holidays. Even if he did come back I doubt he'd even be the same. Hollywood changes people, mostly for the worse.

* * *

_I was at the top and now it's like I'm at the basement._  
_Number one spot and now she found her a replacement._  
_I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._  
_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think._  
_Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring._  
_Cuz I can still feel it in the air._  
_See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair._

* * *

I was almost there! Almost to the top of the popularity food chain. I almost had the courage to ask him out. Tell him my name. Tell him anything. But almost isn't good enought.

Now he's at the top and I'm at the bottom. Just as it was in school and same as it is in life.

A tear comes to my eye as I think about all the pretty girls he will and has met. All the girls that aren't me.

I should have gotten up my courage faster. I should have asked him out. Shoulda coulda woulda.

I walk past the school and his house now and then on my way home from the store and I can still feel him there. I can see him on the steps of his porch messing aorund with Carlos, Logan and Kendall. I remember how I'd blush when he'd look to see who was walking past, and look at me.

* * *

_My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife._  
_She left me, I'm tied._  
_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right. _

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me._  
_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_  
_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream._  
_So I travel back, down that road._  
_Who she come back? No one knows._  
_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

* * *

He was my everything. My obsession I should really say.

I haven't been the same since he left. It felt like betrayal, but I suppose I'd of had to known him and vice versa for him to betray me.

Sitting here on the couch I watch him do back flips and spins. He's flawless and I'm completly full of flaws.

I tilt my head back and think about what we could have been. I could have been Juelie Diamond had he stayed here in Minnesota.

* * *

When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.  
Tryin to get my usher on, I can let it burn.  
And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I miss her when will I learn?

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.  
Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

* * *

I'll be walking down the street sometimes and I'l think I see him. In the window of the barber shop. Outside of the clothes store. On his porch.

I miss him so much, but I need to let him go. He'll never come back for me. He never even knew me.

I didn't speak up and I really hate my self for it now. I regret it everyday.

At school I see his empty seat in the back of my homeroom. I think of how he'd sit there and talk with Logan before class about being famous. I guess he got what he wished for.

* * *

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.  
Cuz I was wrong.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

* * *

Now I do this every time I'm alone. I think about him and regret so much. He kills me and he has no idea.

Why didn't I talk to him? Why didn't I get his number?

Now he made the decision to go to LA with his friends. I'll never get the chance now.

* * *

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._  
_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._  
_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._  
_I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up._  
_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._  
_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me._  
_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_  
_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream._  
_So I travel back, down that road._  
_Who she come back? No one knows._  
_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

* * *

I loved him. The word Love is thrown around will nilly now, I know, but I genuinely loved him.

I wish I could have told him I loved him. I wish I could have told him a lot of things.

It was only just a dream and I gotta let dreams go.

* * *

A knock on the front door snapped me out of my inner thoughts and I looked at it as if it were the strangest thing in the world. The visitor knocked again andI stood up with my blanket bunched up around my shoulders.

"Just a second!" I yelled grabbing a bat and conceling it under the loose hangings of my blanket. It was almost midnight and there wa sno way I would answer my door with out protection. Hell no.

I peeked through the eye hole and saw what looked to be a green scarf and a black button down coat. "Hold on." I said as I unlocked the door and pulled it open.

None other than James Diamond himself was standing there with Kendall, Carlos and Logan. My mind shattered and I tried to sweep up the peices to speak in a coherant sentence.

"Hey," James grinned. "Can we use your phone? Our cab just broke down and none of us have signal, believe it or not."

I reached blindly beside me and handed him the wireless phone I had on a wall mount by my coat rack. "Yeah."

He dialed some phone number and waited until someone picked up. He spoke for a few seconds and then handed the phone back to me. "Thanks." he said.

"Hey, if you ever need a favor, just call." Kendall said handing me a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "We'll be in town for a week."

"Here's my number too." James said grabbing my arm and writing down his number in sharpie. "Call me, when ever."

I blushed so hard I knew my brains would begin to boil if they stayed any longer. They turned away and walked down my front porch. Just before they were out of ear shot I heard Logan say,

"Dude, you guys are hopeless."

Kendall pushed his friends arm, "We owe her."

"And she's pretty cute." James said and looked back at me.

I smiled real big and waved. He smiled back and made the 'call me' motion with his hand.

* * *

Cutest ending EVAR! Just kidding...I don't think this is my strongest work, but I do like it. Let me know what y'all think. ~iska


End file.
